Feast (The Movie) Wiki
This is a guide for The Feast Trilogy franchise,please help edit this wiki if you have watch all The Feast Trilogy. FeastMoviePoster1.jpg Feast 2 sloppy seconds.jpg Feast-III.jpg Feast 2005.jpg|Feast Feast2_converted.jpg|Feast II F33_converted.jpg|Feast III Feast wallapaper.jpg|The Band of Survivors feast wallaper 3.jpg|The Famous Quote 'Information' *'Name:' Feast, Feast (2005) or Feast (Film) *'Genres:' Horror / Thriller /Comedy / Action *'Release Date:' October 14th 2005 *'Country:' USA *'Runtime:' 95 mins *'Director:' John Gulager *'Distributed by': Dimension Films *'Sequels': Feast II: Sloppy Seconds & Feast III: The Happy Finish Feast is a 2005 action-horror, directed by John Gulager the film was produced and distributed by Dimension Films. The film follows a group of people in a tavern drinking,smoking & playing pool while enjoying themselves. Until a strange man cover in blood with a shotgun enters through the door & warns them that strange creatures are approaching the tavern and begs them to to contact help quickly and lock down the tavern suddenly the man is eaten by one of the monsters.The customers soon realize he was telling the truth and quickly organize a strategy to defend themselves from the deadly creatures and try to stay alive for the night. Characters in Feast *'Bartender'-An old man who serves drinks at the tavern to the customers. *'Harley Mom-'''A woman who loves smoking and chilling at the tavern. *'Hot Wheels-''' A handicap guy who is the younger brother of Bozo. *'Vet-'''A guy who likes drinking at the tavern. *'Beer Guy- The Delivery man at the tavern. *Tara "Tuffy" Sloane-Johansson'- Waitress at the tavern & the mother of Cody. *'The Monsters'''-Mysterious creatures who love to devour humans. *'Grandma-' An old sardistic lady who loves drinking. *'Heroine-'''The wife of Hero who stumbles upon the monsters with her husband. *'Boss man-'Owner of the tavern *'Jason Mewes-'An actor who visits the tavern to play pool with Bozo. *'Coach'''-A guy who looks for talented people to turn them into superstars *'Cody Johansson-'''Tuffy's son *'Hero-'A strange man warning the bar patrons about the monsters approaching the tavern he is the husband of Heroine. *'Bozo'''-A guy who loves to gamble and drank he is the older brother of Hot Wheels *'Honey Pie-'''Another waitress working at the tavern Sequels *'Name:' ' Feast II Sloppy Seconds or Feast II *'Genres: '''Horror/ Black Comedy *'Release Date: October 7, 2008 *'Country:' USA *'Runtime:' 97 mins *'Director:' John Gulager *'Distributed by': Dimension Films *'Sequel:'Feast III: The Happy Finish Feast II Sloppy Seconds, is a direct-to-DVD 2008 horror - black comedy film and the sequel of Feast. The film was directed by John Gulager. In a small town not to far from the tavern from the previous film ,the monsters have overrun the area attacking and devouring everyone in sight, Slasher a salesman, Secrets his wife, Greg an employee, Hobo a drug dealer, Lighting & Thunder two midget wrestlers & their grandmother are the only survivors left .The next day a Bike gang stumbles upon the town to find a man who killed one of their members who happens to live in the town. To their surprise the town is overrun by mysterious monsters. Now they must team up with the other survivors to fight off these creatures and find a way to escape from the town. Characters Of Feast II Sloppy Seconds *'Biker Queen-'''Leader Of The Bike Gang "The Bleeders" & twin sister of Harley Mom. *'Tat Girl-'member of the Bike Gang & the lover of Biker Queen. *'Tit Girl- second member of the bike gang. *'Tot Girl-' third member of the bike gang. *'Splat Girl-'''fourth member of the bike gang. *'Lightning & Thunder- 'Mexican midget wrestlers who are brothers & owner of a Key store in Town . *'Abuela-T'he grandmother of Lightning & Thunder. *'Slasher-''' a car salesman *'Secrets-'''Slasher's Wife *'Greg-an employee who works for Slasher *'Bartender-'''survivor from the first film who was taken hostage from the Bike gang *'Hobo-''' a drug dealer in town & the uncle of Bozo. *'Honey Pie-'''another survivor from the previous film who stumbles upon the town for help. *'The Monsters-'mysterious creatures who devours humans *'Name:' ' Feast III The Happy Finish or Feast III *'Genres: '''Horror/ Black Comedy *'Release Date:'Februay 17, 2009 *'Country: USA *'Runtime:' 97 mins *'Director:' John Gulager *'Distributed by': Dimension Films Feast 3: Happy Finish, is the third entry in the Feast trilogy. The film was released, direct to DVD and was directed by John Gulager, the film picks up where the previous film left off, Biker Queen & the other survivors are still trapped within the town with the monsters trying to escape. Luckily the Calvary arrives revealing to be one man called Shitkicker he reveals to everyone that the monsters have taken over other areas & no other help is coming since everyone is dead.Preparing themselves to fight off the monsters, Shit kicker is accidentally shot by Secrets, Now the group has to come up with other plan ,while trying to escape a strange man named Short Bus appears and help them fight off the monsters,it seems he has the ability to repel the monsters.He leads the group into the sewers to make it easier to reach the city quickly,they stumble across another survivor called Jean-Claude who joins them to help fight off the monsters.When they reach the city is it is over run by the monsters & people who have become infected by the monsters.Now the group must team up to fight off these creatures and try to figure what's happening in the outside world. 'Characters Of Feast III The Happy Finish' *'Biker Queen,Tat Girl '&'Tit Girl-O'nly members left of the Bike Gang *'Hobo-'''The drug dealer of the town *'Greg-''' Employee who used to work for Slasher. *'Secrets -'''Slaher's wife who wish for good things happening to her. *'Jean-ClaudeSegal-'A Martial artist *'Thunder-'A midget Wrestler *'Short Bus Gus-'He' seems to have the ability to repel the monsters. *'ShitKicker-'''Only survivor left of the Calvary *'The Monsters-'creatures who devour humans & can turn them into "The Infected". *'The Infected-'Humans that become infected by the monster's vomit. *'Hybrid-Half human/Monster Category:Movies Category:Characters Category:Information Category:Welcome